


Anatomical Differences

by AXEe



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Anybody miss me? If so then let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Alara Kitan/Ed Mercer
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	Anatomical Differences

******

It was during a movie date night when Ed first noticed it. Truth be told, he was kind of surprised that he hadn’t noticed it before.

Anyway, Alara had been resting with her head in his lap when he noticed that her shirt had ridden up slightly. At first, Ed didn’t really give it much thought, but when he happened to look down again he noticed how the skin on her side, between her ribs and her hipbone, seemed to fold, like it was looser than the rest of her skin.

“Ed?”

He blinked and saw that Alara was now looking up at him curiously.

“You OK?” she asked, sitting up.

“Huh? Oh yeah, fine,” he answered “just…noticed something” he admitted, pointing.

Looking down, she saw what he was pointing at and let out a horrified gasp, hurriedly yanking her shirt down.

“Sorry!” she panted out “didn’t mean for you to see that”

“See _what_?” Ed asked, now horribly confused “so, you’ve got a bit of flab,” he shrugged “happens to all us”

Alara sighed.

“It’s not flab” she grumbled.

“It’s not?”

“No”

Ed frowned.

“Then…what is it?” he asked “why are you so spooked?”

Alara sighed and then ordered the computer to pause the movie.

“Promise you won’t freak out?” she asked.

“Promise” Ed swore, holding up a hand.

Sighing again, Alara lifted up her shirt and turned to display her side, the odd fold of skin was only on one side of her body—her left specifically—while her right side had no such fold. Giving Ed a critical look, she slowly slid her hand down the side of her body, her fingers soon slipping _under_ the fold of skin with a wet _squelch_.

“It’s a pouch,” Alara explained, wiggling her hand from within, which Ed had to admit, was a really weird thing to see “Xelayans used to be nursed inside them, like kangaroos”

“But, you’ve got…,” Ed gestured vaguely towards her chest “you know…breasts”

“We do _now_ ,” Alara explained “but, a few million years ago, we didn’t” she pulled her hand free from the pouch, wrinkling her nose at the clear slime that now covered her fingers before getting up and moving up towards the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later drying her hands.

“So, it’s like an appendix,” Ed guessed “the pouch I mean, something that’s left over from when Xelayans first evolved”

“Basically,” Alara shrugged “it's...private among Xelayans, you know? Something that we don't show off in public," she explained. She frowned at him "still not freaking out?” she asked hopefully.

“Nope,” Ed grinned “hey c’mon, we’re different species, bound to be a few…oddities between us”

A small smile began to grace Alara’s face.

“Yeah,” she said slowly “guess so,” smiling shyly, she settled down beside him again “so, what kind of weird things do Humans have?” she wondered.

“Hey!”

“Well you started it!” she objected.

Ed stuck his tongue out at her before grinning.

“Honestly, I don’t know, I’d have to look at an anatomy book or something,” he shrugged. He frowned “probably should,” he realized “I mean, we’d need to know if we’re even…compatible, you know….down there” he waved his hand again in another vague gesture.

“Hmm?” Alara looked down to where he was waving “oh, we are” she said calmly.

“Oh, good, that’s—wait, what?” Ed stared at her “ _how_ do you know that?” he asked. He paused, considering the question “or, do I want to know?” he wondered.

She smirked, leaning into press a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“I did some research” she explained as she pulled away.

“What ‘kind’ of ‘research’ are we talking about here?” Ed challenged. But by this point, she’d already curled up against his side.

“You’ll find out” she grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Ed chuckled and pulled her close, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody miss me? If so then let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
